Daylight's Demise Twilight, sorta Chapter Eleven
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Bum bum bum bum! Well this is it. The last chapter, please enjoy. R&R pls. O another thing that i've got: sorry if it sucks


_**Chapter Eleven**_

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm sorry for the wait for this story if you have been reading. I have received a few e-mails __ cough, cough, Kiley 1 09 cough, cough __ that said that the last chapter wasn't clear. I'm sorry about that, but I don't know what else to do. And I think it was supposed to be how it is. Well thank you again for reading and reviewing but I am going to say that this is the last chapter in Daylight's Demise. Sorry to end so abruptly, but truly have lost the love for this story._

_I'm trying to keep my mind on something else. (Check me out at www /dot/ fictionpress /dot/ com I'm still x-xMindCasterx-x) Thank you for reading again and maybe I'll write more some time else but for now this is the last chapter._

_I also did not review this, I just wrote it then put it up. _

_.::.MindCaster.::. _

_Bella's Point of View_

My only daughter, my lovely daughter, crying out in pain. Screaming out. Wishing for death.

"Fire…stop the fire!" Nikki's scream made me turn pointedly at Edward.

"Edward, how could you?! I can't believe you, you…you…" I suddenly saw a large figure, sitting in the corner crying. He muttered constantly, "What have I done? What have I done?" I saw a mass of rumpled black hair, pale, perfect skin, lovely and so perfect.

"Jacob?" My voice was only a feeble whisper. He acknowledged my presence with a tear sliding down his perfect cheek. "My Bella…" My Jacob, a vampire? I screamed out, the only thing that would have heard me, nothingness.

"What happened to them, Nikki and Jacob?!" Edward turned to me then was at Nikki's side, brushing away a tear. He closed his golden eyes.

Lord couldn't he do anything? Jacob shuddered and was beside the third figure in a second's time. He forced him to the wall, a growl leaving his throat barely audible.

"Daddy?"

Time stopped to me.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Edward's golden gaze fell to me, my father's blood red eyes might mine. I didn't remember anything but the following: I woke to a strange noise something I couldn't place. Before I knew it I saw someone leaning over me. I remember a pain racing through my body and wishing that it would stop. Anything to make it stop.

"Nikki—I—I what have I done?" My dad whispered dropping to his knees. I looked at Edward hoping he might clue me in. He shook his head, "He turned you," he finally whispered. I felt my mouth drop open.

_Edward's Point of View _

I no longer looked into soft brown eyes. But I was completely shocked when I wasn't looking into blood red ones either. I watched as her silver eyes glittered for a moment. Silver eyes. Not gold. Not red. Silver. Was that normal? Before I could make a move her silver eyes locked on the figure frozen across the room, and in one swift movement the other vampire was gone, and Jacob suddenly disappeared with him. I looked down at Nikki, feeling her eyes then on me then to her mother, then back to me.

"Bella, maybe she should come with me. Carlisle will know what to do," I said almost above a whisper, Bella was speechless but Nikki being herself spoke up, sounding stronger, "Mom, I think I should go with him," she cleared her throat, pressing her eyes shut, "Maybe there is something that can be done…" she whispered finally. But to my surprise Bella nodded, "Yeah, please, Edward, take her?" she wryly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out so I just nodded. Though I knew the obvious, there was nothing I could do, nothing, nothing, nothing. I looked down at Nikki and held out my hand for her to grip but her eyes almost narrowed and she pulled herself up without any help. She looked at her mother, her expression betraying no want for blood, just the tiredness that seemed to seep through was there.

Slowly I guided her to the door her mother standing and watching us walk—stumble rather—down the stairs and up the sidewalk.

Finally everything processed. The other man that was in the room was slightly a new-born; he was hired by one of Victoria's new-born's army. The "she" he had thought about was his commander, if you will, when he found out about Jacob's "death" he brought this to the boss and was sent to turn him, which was what he did. One minute the vamp is there the next he is gone. Well putting this in human terms, there was a dead guy laying on the ground with a tarp over him, and then his is gone the next second. That would be enough to make someone run off screaming.

Anyway, Nicolas was his name, found that Jacob had a special daughter, and no one knows what a vamp-were-wolf would turn out like so there was a perfect chance. Jacob and now Nikki were vampires, and when they were angry they would lash out. Hurting whatever is closest. That would explain the faint scar running down Nikki's cheek.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Nikki's quiet words brought the world spiraling back; I was speeding down the street just over one-seventy. Her eyes flashed to the speedometer then made slight eye contact.

I knew the answer and it echoed deeply in my head, _no. _Her face fell and I forgot everything about her mind-reading ability. I sucked in a breath of air and tried to reason with her but she didn't let me speak, just silenced me with a shake of her head, "No, it's not your fault. I don't blame anyone, just…I…didn't expect this," she finished the statement in a hoarse whisper. I nodded, almost feeling her pain in my blood.

_Nikki's Point of View_

Edward and I reached the Cullen house quickly, before he could get out of the car I was almost to the door, but of course he caught up quickly. Edward pulled open the door and before I knew all of the Cullen's were right in front of me, Alice whispering something to Rosalie. And Esme with a worried look on her face, and Carlisle wore and expressionless mask.

"Um, I assume you know by now," Edward whispered beside me and Alice just nodded her voice like bells, "Yep, they know." She chimed in.

"Welcome to the family," Esme whispered, her gold eyes warm and welcoming.

Edward put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder and pulled off a smile.

I knew I could really never go back to the life I had before, I knew that everything would be slightly different, upside-down almost. I had a lot to deal with, a father getting more distant, a good-bye to my mother, and last, killing that…that…I kept my thoughts to myself knowing Edward was reading them.

I knew that I had just been giving a second chance.

And who wouldn't take that?


End file.
